


Perpetual Believer

by Ventwindelle



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M, Napoleonic Wars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 埃斯林开战的前夕，拿破仑和拉纳共度的一个夜晚。
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Jean Lannes, Napoleon I de France | Napoleon Bonaparte & Jean Lannes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Perpetual Believer

**Author's Note:**

> 情节需要对原史向有部分修改，请勿当真。里面的脑洞也是我yy的，和历史无关。然后就是例行的求评论了

_你又问我梦到什么？_

_梦到什么？_

_我梦到——_

_或许是你，或许是银河。_

人到中年，拉纳感觉他的睡眠质量明显下降，一些细小的声音，轻微的动作都能够吵醒他。从西班牙回来后，他的失眠情况愈加严重，伴随着失眠而来的当然是多梦，做梦也大多是噩梦，以及在梦里日益强烈的窒息和濒死感。每次当他从梦中惊醒，毫无例外的都伴随着满头大汗和急促的呼吸，像是个即将溺亡的人。

至于他到底做了什么梦，不同于旁人做梦的水过无痕。拉纳觉得自己梦里的主要情节永远都是关于意大利，埃及时和皇帝，缪拉，奥热罗，朱诺，还有那个他完全不想提起名字的人共度过的多月。虽然梦里来来去去的出现了这么多人，但是频率最高的仍是皇帝。

拉纳不知道自己和皇帝之间的感情究竟是因为什么才到了现在这种地步。是利益吗？金钱吗？自军费事件发生后他们的关系的确是大不如前，可是如果这件事没有发生，他们的关系真能一如既往的保持下去，没有任何变化？

他不知道。

他在梦里做出过太多乱七八糟的的假设，有时梦境的最后是如他所盼望的好结局。但更多时候，当他从梦里醒来，他才无比确信，那永远都只是梦境。他在梦里放弃过花那几十万的军费，皇帝没让他去里斯本，他还是近卫军司令。即便给出的假设如此与现实相悖，到了最终他和皇帝也会因为各种在漫长年岁中由于意见不和而产生的争吵所积累下的嫌隙龌龊而达到了和现实一般无二的结局。

这样的梦做的多了，拉纳也渐渐想明白了些事。无论他对以前的选择有多遗憾后悔，可他仍是他；同样的，皇帝仍是皇帝，或许也曾是小伍长，不过这已经无关紧要了，不是吗？他和皇帝本就是不同道路上的两个人，就算有过短暂的相交，可那有怎么样？最后他们还是会分开的。

就算想清楚了这点，拉纳却还是怀念那个不会把自己上司比作“成吉思汗”的共和国年轻的上校，那个不同于皇帝多疑冷漠的“小伍长。”他在床上翻了个身，想抓紧时间养养精神应对明天的战斗。刚一转身，却看见身边皇帝的那双蓝灰色眼睛。

波拿巴正在看着他。

拉纳大脑里产生了这样的认知。

“波拿巴？”

“怎么？”皇帝投来疑惑的目光。

“你还不睡？”

“你不也是。”皇帝的语气像平时那般冷静。

没来由的，拉纳心里开始厌烦起皇帝的这种语调，他被激起了心里莫名的冲动，反讥道：“哦……那你为什么不睡觉？”  
  
“你做噩梦的时候我就被你吵醒了，哪还能睡得着。”

拉纳想想自己醒来后到现在过了这么久都没发现身边人醒着，有些恼怒，觉得波拿巴躺在他身边是成心想看他笑话，却也真的怀疑自己在梦里叫了皇帝的名字而被正主听到。

“你刚刚梦到什么了？”皇帝问道。

拉纳没有回答，窗外的月光照进地面，透出浅淡的清冷光辉，他想这么好的月色真像是他和波拿巴在开罗彻夜喝酒的那个晚上。一望无际的黄沙和远处高大古老的金字塔，高悬在苍茫夜空的月亮。现在想来，那时的景色倒是极美。只不过那时候的自己倒没心思去欣赏，因为各种各样的糟心事……

看着那时的罪魁祸首之一正躺在他的身边，他突然来了兴致，反问皇帝：“我们在埃及的那个晚上，我喝醉后到底跟你说了什么？”

“我不记得了。”皇帝回答的倒快。  
  
“这样啊，”拉纳看了皇帝一眼，盯着行军床的帐顶。“我还以为你记性比我好，记得住呢。”

“我回答了你一个问题，你也该回答我的问题了。”

“切，这样能算是回答啊。就以前我们在意大利的事……”拉纳敷衍了事，“都过去十多年了。”

“让！”皇帝强忍着笑意，语气带着难以抑制的愉悦，“你的小伍长还能把你吓到做噩梦吗？”

“当然，”拉纳不甘示弱，声音略微大了些，听起来倒真像是在生气：“在意大利你最喜欢半夜讲鬼故事来吓我。”

“是啊，在意大利你就不会说谎。每次你一撒谎，我当场就能看穿。”皇帝一声轻笑，“这么多年过去，你说谎的本事也没长进。”他想了想，补充道：“真不知道那帮奥地利人是有多蠢，才能被你和缪拉合伙把桥给骗过来。”

被揭穿了的拉纳吐出口气，像是如释重负一般：“还是被你看出来了，波拿巴。”他好似在看皇帝，可目光却又落在了摆在远处桌上的马刀。“我只是不知道，不知道我们之间里到底是哪里出了问题。就算我没有用那四十万，就算我一直当近卫军司令……”  
  
皇帝安静地听着，倒没说话。拉纳也懒得管他脑子里的想法，比起之前他声音有些发颤，继续道：“不管做多少的假设，我们都回不去了。”  
  
“有些事，不是你想的那样。”

拉纳本来想调侃一句你是不是又骗我，但心中的怨怼又哪里是那么好按耐得住的。拉纳觉得他和皇帝心平气和地谈到现在，忍耐的皇帝这个婊子的能力着实见长了不少：“波拿巴，我已经说了，我们回不去了。”

黑暗中拉纳侧过头，皇帝语气依旧平淡无波：“我让你去里斯本和军费无关。”

“军费只是个引子，那时候被外派的军官也不止你一个，让。”皇帝停顿一下。“就算你没花钱，我也不会让你留在我身边。”  
  
皇帝直言不讳的表现倒是在他们的意料之外，拉纳不是因为话的内容而感到诧异，毕竟这么多年过去他心里对那件事也有些隐隐约约的猜测，他只诧异皇帝这么简洁明了，毫不掩饰地把真相就这样说了出来。而皇帝对自己说出口的话持无所谓的态度，他好奇的是得知真相的拉纳竟然一点也不生气，以前自己的做法稍稍不合他的心意，招致的后果轻则写信质问，重则刀剑相向。现在拉纳的这幅表现，实在是太奇怪了。  
  
被皇帝这番话搅得拉纳满心烦躁的爬起来，手肘垫在身下，侧身凑过去，盯着皇帝：“你实在没必要对我说这么多，波拿巴，你不是一个会向别人解释原因的人。而且在你选择相信贝西埃的话以后，你的态度就很清楚了。”

“你还想向我解释什么？”

从外人来看，他们这样的姿势着实过于暧昧，可当事人现在各怀心事，没一个人在意。  
  
“和贝西埃无关，你错怪他了，他并不足以让我下定决心赶你去里斯本。”

“睡觉吧，都过去这么久了。”拉纳感觉自己在阿克留下的旧伤疤又开始隐隐作痛，他实在不想再和皇帝纠缠此事。陈年旧事不提还好，重提又是一桩风波，他没有这个精力去应付了。他躺下来，背对着皇帝闭上了眼睛。

“晚安，让。”

皇帝的声音极轻，几不可闻。

拉纳打了个哈欠，想着昨天晚上果然没有睡好。刚从楼梯上走下来没几步，一眼就看到了皇帝。

皇帝站在厅内，背着手一步又一步无意识地踱着步。不知道从哪扇窗户照射过来的一束刺目的日光引得他皱起了眉头，明亮的光线照在他的脸上出人意料的增添了几份拉纳记忆中温暖熟悉的样子。

拉纳想，今天阳光真好啊，就像是奥斯特里茨的太阳。

距离奥斯特里茨才过去了四年，距离自己第一次见到波拿巴也才十三年。十三年，拉纳在心里默念这个词，十三年说长不长，说短也不短。时光飞逝，在不经意间，他已目睹波拿巴从一个共和国年轻的军团司令一步步成为威震欧陆的一代雄主，而他自己也从一个名声不显的军官成为法兰西帝国的元帅。

现在想来，他的确得到了很多他以前梦寐以求的东西：名声，金钱，地位；同时也失去了很多，比如那个会给他讲一个晚上鬼故事，高兴时会揪他耳朵，会把写给妻子的情书借他抄的小伍长。不过……今天灿烂的阳光，像是他看见的在奥斯特里茨穿透重重云雾的第一缕光线，像他在华沙时拉着皇帝偷偷跑出来一起看的壮丽日出。或许，自己把小伍长和皇帝当成两个人的做法是错误的，他们是一体的，是无法割裂的，他的忠诚，他的热血，他的仰慕，献给了意大利军团司令，也同样献给了法兰西帝国的皇帝。拉纳仿佛在一瞬间想通了所有的事情。皇帝终于注意到了他，微笑着朝他走来，向他问了个奇怪的问题：“你看过维特吗？”

拉纳不明所以，如实答道，“没有，我看不下去。”

皇帝轻叹一声，用手揪住拉纳的耳朵，笑道：“作为人家的客人，你连主人写的书都没看过。”

“我去过的地方太多了，”拉纳不满的看向皇帝，“没必要……”

还没等话说完，拉纳突然瞪大眼睛，只见皇帝凑到他的耳边，语气淡然如风：“从此以后，日月星辰尽可以各司其职，我则既不知有白昼也不知有黑夜，我周围的世界全然消失了。”

“什么乱七八糟的啊。”拉纳被皇帝弄得一脸莫名其妙，嘴里嘟囔着走远了。

看着拉纳远去的背影，皇帝的脸上露出了恶作剧得逞后的特有笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇的主要灵感是中年危机，计划是会有三篇从埃及到波兰到最后的奥地利，从年轻气盛的不知天高地厚的青年军官变成被各种问题困扰着的皇帝和元帅。因为马上拉纳就要赶场去扔十字架以及领便当下线，我就直接把他们之间的矛盾做了一个比较理想化的处理，让店长告了白，把之前的埃及那篇的遗憾补上了，挺好挺好。写这个系列是想表现出拿拉两个人在漫长岁月中变化和没变的东西，像是店长对拉纳从未正经说出的爱，和拉纳对店长的忠诚，信任，有很多东西变了，但这些始终都留在了原地。我一向崇尚高度理想化的爱情，虽然知道这在现实里很难得，但是我更想写出这样的故事，就算拉纳早逝，可是他们之间的爱依旧存在，从未消失。（啊，不知道波兰那篇能不能在店长生日那天赶出来当生贺，希望我不会鸽了……


End file.
